


Cuero, miradas y dos copas de menos

by wileret



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/wileret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo lo resumo? McAvoy, Fassy, comentario sobre unos pantalones... Cuanto menos diga, mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuero

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nacido de una sesión twittera con AleenaBite , así que dedicado para ella enteramente.
> 
> Advertencia: Mención a la película que protagoniza James, Macbeth, ¿posible spoiler?

James no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que se ve delante del espejo del cuarto de baño, pelo revuelto en todas direcciones y en ninguna al mismo tiempo, camiseta arrugada y empapada de sudor tras una noche de sueños agitados, y esos pantalones que no han visto la luz del día en mucho tiempo.  
Sí, los pantalones.

Ríe ante la imagen que le devuelve el espejo, sin saber en realidad qué pensar. Su mente solo se centra en esa conversación con Michael del día anterior, sentados en aquel bar con una copa de Talisker 18 en la mano, la música de jazz sonando de fondo en el local.

  
\- Hay algo que me encanta de tu actuación en MacBeth –dice Michael así de repente, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

\- Oh, vamos, acabo delirando como una maldita cabra y me matan a cuchillo limpio –él también toma un poco de whisky, el líquido amargo bajándole por la garganta -, creo que he tenido mejores momentos.

Michael ríe, de esa manera única que hace que se le vean todos los dientes perfectamente.

\- Diría que uno deja de centrarse en el resto de la cinta cuando ve al protagonista en pantalones de cuero –comenta, terminando su copa de un solo trago, una sonrisa pintada en sus labios oculta tras el fino cristal.

\- No digas idioteces, anda.

James no sabe si tomárselo a broma y reír, pero lo hace de todas formas, dejando sonar la risa tonta que siempre le aparece tras un par de copas de más. Esa que siempre le acaba avergonzando por ese tono agudo que siempre le acompaña, parecida a la de un crío pequeño. Se agrega una nota mental, no beber tanto delante de él, no puede hacerse responsable de los sonidos idiotas que produce su boca en momentos, ya sean serios o no, como ése.

Nota como el color se le ha subido en cierta medida a la cara y bien sabe que él se habrá dado cuenta. Maldito Fassbender y sus comentarios, siempre diciéndole cosas del estilo para picarle. Después no sabe cuando tomarle en serio y cuando no, siempre tan bromista el hombre.

Tras unos cuantos minutos con cambios de tema, palabras sin sentido entre los dos, y con las copas ahora vacías al igual que la botella que les lleva acompañando toda la conversación, ambos dan por concluido su fiesta particular. Se rodean el uno al otro con un brazo acompañado de un _vámonos de aquí_ y salen del bar a la noche fría de Cardiff, las luces de la bahía y el edificio Pierhead dándoles la bienvenida, el salitre del mar pegándose al instante a la piel y a la ropa; la canción de un borracho con voz ronca calle abajo y el ruido de un camión de basura operando los únicos sonidos que rompen la tranquilidad de la noche galesa.

Mirando primero al cielo nublado teñido por las luces de la ciudad costera, James tuerce la mirada para mirar a Michael, que le sonríe cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

Caminan a paso ligero, disfrutando de la noche intercambiando fragmentos de conversación perdida y algún chiste malo entre medias, anécdotas que ahora resultan ridículas tras tanto tiempo y pensamientos nada coherentes sobre todo y nada. Pasan por delante de locales de ambiente que parecen escupir música de su interior, de terrazas con personas disfrutando de la última cerveza del día antes de irse a casa a dormir.

  
Llega el momento de separarse, James ve la entrada del hotel en la acera de enfrente, la fuente del arlequín floreado en primera plana. Mira a Michael y él también le mira, sus ojos azules brillando por las luces de un coche que sube por la calle adoquinada. Tiene de repente la tentación fugaz de decirle _Sube conmigo_ , pero sabe que no puede ser.

Así que se despiden, una palmada en la espalda, un pellizco en el brazo, ambos cogen caminos diferentes. Mañana por la mañana será otro día.

  
Y ya es esa mañana, que empieza con él delante del espejo tras una noche de sueños llenos de lujuria y, extrañamente, pantalones de cuero ajustados.

Ha sido levantarse, abrir su maleta y debajo de calzoncillos y calcetines encontrarse la prenda susodicha. Tiene gracia, tiene esos pantalones desde hace años y en realidad apenas se los ha puesto en una ocasión o dos en todo ese tiempo. Pero fue hacer la maleta antes de coger al avión, y meter los pantalones que habían estado guardados en un rincón recóndito del armario, como si de repente le hubiera venido la inspiración de usarlos. Y después le viene Michael con el comentario, ni que le leyera la mente.

Se ve un poco extraño metido en ellos, la tela algo rígida por el desuso. Se gira para mirarse desde otro ángulo, el pantalón ahora se le queda un poco más apretado que hace unos años. Con una sonrisa pícara, piensa que no le da una apariencia nada desdeñable.

Ese día, le iba a dar una sorpresa a su amigo. Se moría por ver la cara que ponía.


	2. Cuero, miradas y dos copas de menos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, primerísimo de todo este no-drabble que ha acabado en one-shot está dedicado enteramente y exclusivamente a Nekoi, en mi opinión la mejor amiga del universo, que hizo que mi primer proyecto con esta segunda parte mutara (nunca mejor dicho) a NC-17 xD. Como no un millón de gracias a AleenaBite , DarkKaya y byddai , que junto a Nekoi han dado forma a esta parte con sus ideas locas y pervertidas y que yo he plasmado con mucho amor con palabras. Cada una de vosotras sabéis que es lo que habéis aportado. A todas vosotras, os deseo mucho fassavoy en vuestras vidas =)

**  
**

**Y de cómo Michael miró a su lado y descubrió a James como Dios lo trajo al mundo.**

 **  
**

Michael apaga la alarma del reloj con desgana, el sol de las siete y cuarto asomando entre las cortinas color salmón de la ventana. El pitido insistente, de todo menos un bálsamo para su cabeza, le sigue resonando en los oídos durante unos segundos más. Y maldice, gruñe por quien inventó ese aparato tan molesto y que seguramente más de una persona ha tirado alguna vez contra la pared.

No quiere levantarse, lo tiene claro. Se siente extrañamente bien en la cama esa mañana, una calidez inusual y agradable al lado suya contra su piel desnuda. La forma de un cuerpo menudo bañado por los tímidos rayos de sol abrazado a él, una cabeza castaña sobre su pecho haciéndole cosquillas con cada respiración. Las sábanas les cubren parcialmente, enroscadas entre sus piernas de forma caprichosa.

Michael no puede evitar sonreír, mueve su mano para tocar ese pelo revoltoso, sus dedos enredándose en los mechones castaños. Los ojos soñolientos de James le miran entonces, una tímida sonrisa asomando en esos labios que con tanto ardor recuerda haber besado la noche anterior.

Recuerdos de caricias, palabras apresuradas y gemidos ahogados le vienen a la mente de repente. Lo que parecía que iba a ser un día normal y agradable en compañía de su amigo, convirtiéndose en una noche de lluvia, sudor y movimientos sincronizados.

No tarda en reír, resulta gracioso, al recordar al culpable de todo eso. Un trozo de tela tratada que en cierto modo puede carecer de valor alguno. James le mira ahora divertido moviéndose hacia un lado, seguramente se pregunta de qué se está riendo, qué está pasando por su mente. Pero Michael no dice nada, prefiere rememorar esos recuerdos mientras mira ese rostro salpicado de pequeñas pecas.

El vaso de té le quema en las manos mientras le da un par de sorbos, y el reloj marca que quedan cinco minutos para rodar el _spot_ publicitario, los ayudantes del director de un lado a otro mirando que todo esté bien: luces, reflectantes y cámara en posición, el último retoque de maquillaje en la cara. Su _manager_ de pie en una esquina observa el cielo con cara de preocupación, chasquea la lengua y vuelve la mirada a su café con el ceño fruncido.

Michael también frunce el ceño, preguntándose donde está James, buscándole con la mirada desde esa esquina del parque, la brisa que sopla ese día haciendo bailar suavemente a las copas de los árboles de la entrada. Pero no le ve por ningún lado y se le hace raro aunque a la vez no tanto. Conoce muy bien la mala costumbre de ese hombre con las sábanas que se le pegan por las mañanas como cola de contacto. Lo perezoso que es a primeras horas de las mañana que choca después con su hiperactividad del resto del día.

Sí, bien lo sabe, y bien recuerda esas mañanas en el estudio, la chica de maquillaje preguntando _¿dónde está éste McAvoy?_ , con los brazos en las caderas y cara de pocos amigos. Dos brochas de maquillaje en una mano y las fotos de referencia para la escena en la otra. Él entonces se disculpaba un momento y salía fuera para llamar a James, cuatro, cinco tonos escuchando _I’m so sexy, oh yeah_ (resultado de una apuesta rara entre cervezas y vermús) y contestaba. Esa voz escocesa murmurando _cinco minutos más_ de manera casi ininteligible desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ahora hace lo mismo, se levanta un momento para coger el móvil de la mesa y le da a marcación rápida, la música de espera del móvil de James mezclándose con el sonido de los tonos que suenan una y otra vez sin respuesta, de fondo el director avisa con voz grave y aspavientos que se va a empezar a grabar. Así que deja sonar un par de tonos más, cancelando la llamada cuando oye que le llaman, reclamándole. Una repentina preocupación inundando su mente al no haber podido contactar con él.

Sabe que no debe preocuparse, es James, aún así no se quita esa sensación de intranquilidad que tiene y que intenta dejar de lado centrándose en la grabación. Debe de relejar la cara, respirar bien profundo. Y así lo hace, primera toma, segunda toma, tercera toma y la hora pasa. La iglesia toca las tres de la tarde, las campanadas resonando por toda la ciudad, el sonido de metal contra metal espantando a las palomas cercanas.  
El director da el visto bueno para un descanso de cinco minutos con un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar, el equipo feliz por el trabajo realizado dándose palmadas los unos a los otros en la espalda. Michael sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza, acercándose a la mesa del _catering_ para coger un botellín de agua que abre al momento llevándosela a la boca. El líquido fresco aliviando su garganta reseca.

Entonces ve a James, a escasos cinco metros de él, saludándole con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Y nota como se atraganta de repente cuando desvía la mirada hacia abajo, su garganta cerrándose ante la visión de esa prenda negra. Tose, mirándole de reojo, ahora una extensa sonrisa pícara iluminando la cara de James. Solo le falta lo cuernos y la cola para que parezca un diablillo. Su propio demonio personal.

Intenta acercarse a él, pero la chica de maquillaje le entretiene con su brocha y unos polvos, comentando que tiene un brillo molesto en la frente. Cuando se da cuenta, suena el timbre que avisa a todos los presentes de que tienen que volver a sus respectivos sitios y guardar silencio, la botella de agua aburrida y olvidada en su mano. El descanso ha terminado sin que se haya dado cuenta, el director reclamándole de nuevo, apremiándole por las preocupantes nubes que parecen acercarse por el horizonte.

Michael mira a su amigo una última vez y oh, dios, sabe que ahora sí que no va a ser capaz de concentrarse, no cuando tiene en la mente la imagen de James con esos pantalones que le sientan como un guante y que hacen que todo su cuerpo responda provocado por esa visión. Dándole la espalda para seguir con el rodaje, no para de pensar que ese hombre es cruel, adorablemente cruel.

Una hora después los paraguas negros adornan _Runway Street_ , una lluvia repentina descargándose sobre la ciudad de Cardiff, las nubes tupidas dando una oscuridad casi nocturna a la ciudad a pesar de la hora que es. Michael se está empapando, lo nota. Su sombrero chorrea, y su gabardina empieza a pesar más de la cuenta. Y ahí están ellos dos tras el inesperado suspenso del rodaje, James y él, refugiados en un húmedo y oscuro callejón sin salida, paralelo a la transitada calle; taxis, coches y gente pasando en un flujo constante. Y no, en realidad Michael no está haciendo caso al tráfico, ni siquiera al hecho de que sus pies están metidos en un charco de agua negra que le va a destrozar los zapatos por completo. No, lo único para lo que tiene ojos era para James, y solo para él. Sobre todo para sus pantalones, el cuero pegándose a su piel marcando el contorno de las piernas y el bulto en su entrepierna.

En ese momento cree necesitar una copa, del whisky más fuerte si es posible, y urgentemente porque ya no puede más. Sabe que si no consigue desviar su mente de su amigo la parte racional de su cerebro se desconectará, sus impulsos lo único que regirá su cuerpo. Y no, no será capaz de contenerse, acabará tomando ese cuerpo que todo ese rato y todos esos meses lleva deseando, hará que salga de esa boca pícara su nombre entre jadeos una y otra vez. Así que suelta un _tomemos algo_ como excusa para guarecerse de la lluvia, comentándole un bar que hay a dos calles de donde están, el ruido de motores, tubos de escape y pasos apresurados la música que les acompaña a la salida del callejón.

Las gotas de lluvia caen sobre los dos mientras caminan por la húmeda acera, las farolas encendidas iluminando la calle pobremente iluminada por el cielo encapotado. Una luz roja llama su atención, el letrero _Iron Horse Licuor Store_ encendido a dos pasos de él, anunciándole que ya no hay necesidad de ir al bar. Que es abrir la puerta y entrar en la tienda, la voz de James quejándose de fondo porque no le ha avisado del cambio de rumbo.

El interior es cálido, un hombre mayor les da la bienvenida con voz agradable desde detrás de un mostrador de madera lacada, una gran variedad de botellas de diversos colores y tamaños dispuestas en orden encima de él. Sin muchos miramientos coge una botella de tequila _Alteño_ , le da un billete de veinte libras al hombre y sale de la tienda botella en bolsa sin esperar al cambio, su amigo siguiéndole sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
Michael gira sus pies hacia una calle secundaria, lejos del ruido y del tráfico, una ruta alternativa a miradas indiscretas con las que no desea cruzarse en ese momento. Cuando lleva unos metros caminados, saca la botella de la bolsa de papel, la abre, y se la lleva a la boca sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero una mano le para el movimiento, las palabras _Michael, ¿qué haces?_ pronunciadas de boca de James.

Frustrado, le mira a la cara y ve esos ojos azules transmitiendo preocupación, el agua goteándole del pelo húmedo y cayéndole por la cara, los labios levemente separados como si estuviera a punto de volver a decirle algo. Pero Michael no le da la oportunidad de hablar, une sus labios a los de él en un beso que ha estado esperando demasiado tiempo, sus manos a ambos lados de ese rostro que tan preciado es para él; la botella se fragmenta en el suelo al dejarla caer en el movimiento. La tentación resultando ser finalmente demasiado fuerte como para eludirla un minuto más.

Percibe la textura de esos labios que responden al movimiento de los suyos, involucrándose en el beso, profundizándolo y haciéndolo más íntimo a cada décima de segundo que dura. Siente como la lengua de James va en busca de la suya, sus lenguas enroscándose durante un momento y separándose después para explorar la boca del otro.

Aquello no parece tener fin, pero al final la falta de aire en los pulmones hace que tenga que separarse de esos labios para respirar, aunque en realidad no quiera. James susurra su nombre como quejándose, respiración agitada y apoyando la frente sobre el pecho de Michael. Vuelve a susurrar, la palabra _apartamento_ seguida de un _ahora_ cargado de impaciencia.

Michael baja la mirada hacia James y asiente, entendiéndole de sobra sin necesidad de más palabras, el mismo pensamiento recorriendo su mente con fuerza mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre los dos en la oscuridad del callejón.

Y es llegar minutos después al apartamento, entrar a la habitación, cerrar la puerta, dejar caer la gabardina al suelo y poner a James contra la pared. Sus manos primero quitándole la chaqueta mojada por la lluvia y después colándose por debajo de la camisa, deseosas de tocar esa piel caliente al tacto, sus labios devorando la boca de su amigo en un beso húmedo. Nota como James se estremece, su piel erizándose por la excitación, un pequeño jadeo silenciado por el beso.

Va a quitarle la camisa a James, pero se encuentra de repente empujado hacia la mesa que hay al lado de la cómoda, su espalda ahora apoyada por completo sobre la dura superficie de madera. James, encima de él, interrumpe el baile de lenguas, los labios deslizándose por su cuello de manera sensual como si estuvieran siguiendo un camino imaginario. El tacto de esa lengua juguetona contra la piel del cuello, las manos subiéndole la camisa poco a poco y el roce continuo de sus cuerpos piel con piel, provoca que quiera devorar a ese hombre aún más. Así que toma el control de la situación de nuevo, destino la cama, el colchón hundiéndose por el peso de sus cuerpos, la camisa pasando por encima de la cabeza James dejando su torso al desnudo.

Michael la textura suave del cuero en sus manos cuando las desliza hacia los pantalones, los músculos bien formados debajo de esa prenda que no le hace pensar en otra cosa que en terminar de desvestir a ese hombre, a su amigo, con la mirada y ahora con sus manos. Y así empieza a hacerlo, pero James se le resiste, una mirada a conjunto con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su cara. Y Michael no puede creer que le esté haciendo sufrir tanto, que le provoque y encima se le ponga a sonreír de esa forma. Así que lo tiene claro, coge un trozo de sábana que se rasga sin problemas en sus manos, la tela blanca ahora de un tamaño perfecto para llevar a cabo su propósito. No tarda ni dos segundos en reclamar los labios de James, táctica para desviar su atención mientras le ata una mano al cabecero. Sus labios se separan y él le mira extrañado, con esos ojos azules que pasan en un abrir y un cerrar de ojos de sorpresa a demostrar deseo ardiente antes de atrapar su boca y su lengua en un beso más húmedo aún. Todo su cuerpo parece gritarle _Te deseo_ , esas piernas enroscándose en su cintura, nublándole la mente por momentos.

Con el cuerpo sudoroso y la sangre bulléndole por dentro, le ata la otra mano al cabecero con otro trozo de tela, un mordisco en el labio de propina por ser tan cruel con él. Y ahora lo tiene a su completa disposición sin escapatoria alguna, una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro, una divertida en el de James. Los pantalones de cuero la única prenda visible que cubre la piel de su compañero.

No tarda en empezar a bajárselos, sus dientes tirando primero de la cremallera hacia abajo con el característico sonido metálico, luego sus manos deslizando lentamente el cuero pegado a la piel por el calor y el sudor. El culo prieto, luego las rodillas, y finalmente los pies, la prenda cayendo al suelo enmoquetado sin hacer apenas ruido.

Ver ahora por fin ese cuerpo desnudo y maravilloso solo hace que su excitación aumente, su lengua ávida por explorar todo los rincones, saborear toda esa piel suave. Y James mirándole fijamente, con esos ojos azules que han mutado ahora a una mirada seria que se mezcla con la anterior de deseo, parece decirle adelante y confío en ti al mismo tiempo. Y Michael no puede decirle que no, no a él, a James. A ese escocés con esa manía de asomar la lengua cuando se pone nervioso, con esos ojos que le comprenden sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna.

Y estar dentro de él, de ese cuerpo que se la he resistido tras tanto tiempo, y es sentirse completo. Deseos cumplidos, sueños húmedos hechos una realidad, ese cuerpo para él solo. James entre jadeos susurra su nombre _Michael, Michael_ cada vez más fuerte a cada movimiento acelerado, sus ojos cerrados, el rostro sonrojado y perlado de sudor, sus brazos rodeándole la espalda. Y él también deja escapar un _James_ con voz ronca cuando nota que toca un punto que hace estremecer más aún a James debajo de él, sus uñas clavándosele en la espalda.

Unos momentos después, Michael siente como empieza a inundarle una sensación ardiente por dentro, sus movimientos ahora más apresurados, más desesperados. Y mira a James a los ojos, que le devuelven la mirada, sus labios encontrándose en un beso lleno de sentimientos justo antes del llegar al clímax, el orgasmo recorriéndoles el cuerpo a la vez, ambos gritando el nombre del otro.

Michael vuelve al presente, un dedo perfilando la línea de la mandíbula de James que sigue observándole ahora desde la almohada continua. En realidad no sabe qué decirle tras lo del día anterior, solo quiere quedarse en la cama junto a él. Olvidarse de los planes para ese día, de su agenda y todos esos compromisos pendientes.

Solo quiere volver a besar esos labios que tantas sonrisas le han dedicado durante meses, que tantas veces han dejado escapar la risa traviesa de James. Así que une sus labios con los de él en un beso lento, su mano derecha detrás del cuello para acercarle más a él, la izquierda sobre el pecho.

Y en ese momento, en el que piensa que solo puede concentrarse en la lengua de James moviéndose con la suya en un baile pausado, el sonido de una melodía de móvil se deja oír rompiendo el momento.

El mundo real le reclama.


End file.
